


Devilish Just Desserts

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Public Nudity, Sexual Themes, Tickling, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: The D.J.D. are trying one of the many team building exercises on the list (no not that List), to gain points on their P.D.P.s. And find out lots about their new team mate as well; because with this activity, that is inevitable. Or, the D.J.D. play Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Helex/Tesarus (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Devilish Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> A klik is 1.2 minutes. I feel the need to warn you that Kaon does kiss The Pet, on the mouth, in this. Not sure if that counts as bestiality but… if the thought of that bothers you, you might want to give this a miss.

“It comes to my attention that we are yet to attempt to get to know our newest team mate.” Tarn gestured to Vos; who was perched on the back of a chair (instead of in the seat like a normal mechanism, Helex thought) to be at optic level with the others.

“Yeah, well we attempted to get to know our last Vos. And look how well that turned out.” Tesarus grumbled. The Pet whined; as though sensing he was being spoken about.

“Oh, he told us some truths. Like how he used to be an Autobot.” Kaon petted the turbofox’s ears.

“Didn’t say he still was one though, did he? A lie of omission is still a lie.” Tesarus smirked.

“Remember that when you ask me to leave certain things out of mission reports then.” Helex saw Tesarus glare at him. Tarn didn’t need to know about that incident; it wasn’t important to the mission report. It was embarrassing for Tesarus though; hence the grinder mech’s adamant protests that he not include it.

“So, how are we getting to know this Vos?” Kaon asked. The Pet scrambled off his master’s lap and wandered off out the door. He’d had enough cuddles and zaps for one day.

“Not with a _grilling_ I hope.” Helex got punched in the shoulder by Tesarus for the pun.

“With a team building exercise.” Tarn answered Kaon; ignoring the two larger mechs for now. He’d intervene if they started fighting.

“You just want more P.D.P. points; don’t you?” Helex grinned when Tarn nodded.

“The same one as last time?” Tesarus sounded hopeful. Vos made his way over to the others.

“Why not? It is… rather informative.” Tarn was smirking, Vos could tell. The purple mech sat down on the floor; gesturing for the others to join him. They all did so.

“Does new-Vos go first?” Helex asked.

“ **You do. I have no idea what we’re doing.** ” Vos answered him.

“Truth or Dare.” Kaon told him. Vos was pleased. He knew what that was; but had never played it.

“Vos is right. You are going first, Helex. Then play can move clockwise.” Vos didn’t mind Tarn’s explanation. It meant he was going last.

“You ask Helex if he’d like to choose truth or dare. If he doesn’t want to do whatever you pick for him once he decides; he forfeits. No take backs either!” Tesarus smirked. Helex gave him a horrible one last time.

“ **Truth or Dare?** ” Vos asked.

“Truth.” Vos thought for a moment.

“ **You’re in berth with someone else. What’s the thing you’d most like to do to or with them?** ” Vos thought he’d said something wrong when Tesarus and Kaon both started laughing.

“You’ll fit right in!” Tesarus informed him. Vos looked and saw a faint blush on Helex’s face. He didn’t want to answer.

“ **Do you forfeit?** ”

“No way! If your questions are that nasty, I don’t want to know what your forfeit is going to be!” _Kneel down and take 30 spanks._ Vos thought; wanting to see the biggest mech of the justice division kneeling before him.

“I’d probably want to lick energon off them, or lick them out.” Helex answered. He paused for a moment; before asking Kaon the question.

“Someone has to choose dare.”

“Why not you?” Helex smirked at his smaller team mate then licked his lips. Kaon could tell somehow. Vos wasn’t sure how; considering he could see the red mech had no optics.

“You aren’t daring me! I choose truth.” Kaon informed Helex. Helex grinned.

“Perfect. Did you ever have sex with the previous Vos while he was in alt mode?” Kaon’s cheeks lit up bright red at the question. _I hope he wasn’t something like what I am._ Vos thought. Tesarus laughed; knowing his smaller team mate’s answer was yes, but he probably wouldn’t say it.

“I’m not answering that.” _Even though you refusing to answer is a clear yes._ Vos thought smugly.

“Kaon, you might want to rethink that.” Tarn suggested.

“You gonna answer with words Kaon, or do you forfeit?” Helex asked; sounding rather smug. His smaller team mate would never say that out loud!

“Forfeit.” Kaon answered; thinking it couldn’t be worse than admitting out loud what he’d done.

“Go find The Pet, bring him back here and give him a kiss on the lips.”

“Gah! No; I’ll say it!” Kaon immediately back tracked.

“No take backs Kaon. You know the rules.” Tarn was smirking; he had tried to warn the smaller mech. Kaon stood up and left the room.

“Was gonna dare him to do that; so I’m pleased he forfeited.” Helex informed Vos. Vos wasn’t sure who The Pet was. He had a feeling it might be the turbofox from earlier but… He snorted. Kaon was going to get his face licked, wasn’t he? As if thinking of him summoned him, Kaon returned. With… it was the turbofox from earlier. Vos snorted again. He was going to end up laughing when Kaon actually kissed The Pet.

“Hello Pet. Your master has something he wants to give you.” Helex grinned and Kaon looked annoyed. The other four looked at Kaon expectantly.

“Do you need one of us to hold him for you?” Tarn asked. Kaon shook his head and scooped The Pet up. The turbofox hung limply in his arms; not unused to his master picking him up. He was less used to his master leaning towards him like that. His master’s mouth touched against his and his first instinct was to lick. Kaon shivered when he felt The Pet’s tongue lick over his face; much to the others amusement.

“Aw, he kissed back.” Helex smirked.

“Must like you, Kaon.” Tesarus teased. The Pet was put by Kaon’s feet and he ran off once more.

“Pass me a drying cloth please. I’d like to not get turbofox spit too far in my optic hole.” Kaon grumbled. Tarn handed him a cloth. A few short moments later; Kaon had sat in the circle beside them, face now devoid of turbofox spit.

“Tarn, truth or dare?” Kaon asked innocently.

“Truth.” Tarn answered; refusing to take a dare from Kaon. Kaon was ruthless.

“Name any Decepticon or Autobot you’ve had sexual thoughts about.” Kaon wanted Tarn to admit something; but didn’t want his leader to know what.

“Apart from you three and other-Vos you mean?” Tarn said; not realising he hadn’t told them this yet.

“Aw, thanks!” Helex grinned.

“Love you too, boss.” Tesarus sounded pleased.

“Thanks for sharing that. I _might_ have had thoughts like that about you too.” Kaon informed him; making Tarn realise his blunder.

“Not new-Vos?” Helex asked.

“Not yet.” Vos felt a slight flush of pride. Tarn saw him as long term.

“Megatron, of course. And Soundwave. Think that’s it.” Tarn’s response was met by cheeps.

“Who else Tarn? You know the lie detector will tell us when you’re lying.” Kaon smirked; knowing something Vos didn’t.

“Pharma.” Tarn said quietly; prompting a crow of ‘I knew it!’ from Kaon and laughter from the two larger mechs.

“ **Who’s that?** ” Vos asked.

“An _Autobot_ medic who used to fix up Tarn’s T-Cog.” Helex remarked seeing Vos look rather pleased with the remark.

“And we fragging knew he had the hots for him!” Tesarus crowed.

“I didn’t act upon them! Don’t look at me like its high treason for having dirty thoughts about someone!” Tarn’s outburst only made the other three laugh harder.

“Tesarus, truth or dare?” Tarn asked; stopping the laughter.

“Truth. Like Pit am I letting you dare me!” Tesarus answered.

“Name the mech or femme you lost your virginity to. If you aren’t a virgin that is.” Tarn pointed out.

“Not a virgin; someone here would know that.” Tesarus turned a look on Helex. Vos realised those two had been together then.

“And honestly; I can’t remember.” Tesarus paused; expecting a cheep to answer him. None did; so he elaborated.

“I can tell you he was one of the construction team I was on; but I couldn’t tell you his name.” He asked Vos if he wanted truth or dare.

“ **Truth.** ” Vos answered in Primal Vernacular.

“You know, I did wonder that. Can you speak Neo-Cybex? Not your question!” Tesarus added; before Vos took that as his question.

“Yez. Not… good… tho…” Vos managed in stunted Neo-Cybex.

“Anyone ever used you as a sex toy? I mean in alt mode.” Tesarus asked.

“ **No one has.** ” Vos answered him. He turned back to Helex; about to ask him the question.

“Kaon asks him.” Tarn pointed out.

“ **He’s just going to pick truth again.** ” Vos informed him; the whine from Helex informing him he was right. Vos pulled a flat disk out of subspace, along with a paint touch-up pen. He drew a glyph on one side then a different glyph on the other.

“Troof.” Vos held the disk up one way.

“Duh-Air.” He held the disk up the other way. He pointed at Helex then tossed the disk. It landed on the ground with the Dare side face up.

“Toss this instead of answering?” Vos nodded to Helex.

“Ooh… dicey. I like it!” Tesarus hoped it landed with the Dare glyph facing up. Helex tossed the makeshift coin. It landed up the same way Vos’ toss had.

“ **Dare!** ” Vos giggled. Helex shivered; Kaon came up with the cruellest dares. Kaon pulled a bowl and a clear bottle out of subspace.

“Dare you to drink this like The Pet would.” Kaon poured some strange red fluid into the bowl.

“That’s not lubricant is it?” Helex looked a little worriedly at the fluid.

“I’m not telling you what it is!” Kaon informed him.

“What kind of lube is that colour anyway Helex?” Tesarus asked; a little amused by his team mate’s question.

“I don’t know! The Pet’s?” Helex suggested.

“It’s the same colour as ours.” Kaon informed Helex knowingly.

“So crawl over here and drink up!” He grinned. Helex got up on to his hands and knees and turned so he was facing Kaon and the bowl of fluid. Tesarus whistled in appreciation.

“I know you like my aft, but no spanking me Tess!” Helex heard the whine in response; then lowered his head to lap up the fluid. After a few laps he stopped.

“It tastes kinda weird; like iron filings or something.” Helex lowered his head back down to lap at the fluid some more.

“That would be because it’s human blood.” Kaon informed him. Helex promptly spat out the fluid in his mouth and started wiggling his tongue about to try and get rid of the taste. Everyone else thought that was hilarious and laughed at him.

“Why the frag do you have a bottle of human blood?” Helex asked him when he’d convinced himself he wasn’t going to get rid of that taste any time soon.

“Shockwave paid me 1000 shanix to slip some into Starscream’s fuel. Starscream was the only mech complaining that day that the fuel tasted weird and it made Megatron throw him in the brig. Starscream only realised he’d been pranked when the next cube he drank from didn’t taste weird. Shockwave didn’t ask for the bottle back; but Primus knows where he got the stuff from.” Kaon grinned; Helex made him kiss The Pet, this was payback!

“Flip the coin Kaon.” Tarn was smirking behind his mask; Kaon could tell. The coin landed the opposite way up to Helex’s; Truth.

“Lord Megatron says he’ll make you his second in command only if you frag Starscream, Overlord, Black Shadow and Sixshot. Would you do it? And how many of them would you want to frag?” Tarn purposefully named the four most high profile mechs that should be on their List that weren’t (yet, Tarn was convinced they would get added eventually).

“I’d be no good as Decepticon second in command!” Kaon informed Tarn.

“Doesn’t answer my questions.” Tarn was smirking.

“Would you?”

“I’m not the mech who needs to answer this question, Kaon. Are you forfeiting?” Tarn asked; daring the smaller mech to say yes. He wanted Kaon to sit in his lap with his panels retracted until the smaller mech’s next turn.

“Well, Megatron probably named Starscream as SiC because he’s good in berth; so yes to fragging Starscream…” Vos snorted and Helex and Tesarus actually laughed. That was so true; why else would that traitor be SiC?

“Wouldn’t mind Overlord’s lips on my spike or kissing my valve. So yeah; I’d frag him.” Kaon heard a noise of agreement from Helex, Tesarus, Vos and… _Tarn._ That was interesting.

“Sixshot has a wolf mode; so yes, no question.”

“You just admitted it!” Helex crowed and Kaon’s cheeks heated. He had, hadn’t he? He’d just said he’d do a mech in beast mode. Kaon shook his head; not completely managing to banish the blush from his cheeks.

“Wouldn’t want to frag Black Shadow though. But I’d do it if Lord Megatron would make SiC for doing it.” Kaon answered; realising he’d answered Tarn’s question.

“Your turn.” Kaon slid the coin to Tarn. It landed near Vos’ feet.

“ **Dare! Dare! Dare!** ” Vos cheered. Tesarus rubbed his hands together in glee.

“Give all of us a kiss, boss. On the mouth, with tongue. You think we’re hot, you prove it.” Tesarus smirked.

“ **Me too?** ” Vos asked.

“I said all of us, didn’t I?” Vos wasn’t sure he wanted them to know his little secret yet. He decided he could tell them part of it.

“ **I don’t have a mouth. I intake fuel via a port on the back of my neck.** ”

“Your face sensitive where your mouth would be?” Tesarus asked.

“ **Not really. But Tarn can kiss me there if he likes. I don’t mind being kissed.** ” Vos informed him.

“I can’t kiss all of you! I’m your superior!” Tarn protested.

“Not sure you’d like the forfeit, Tarn.” Tesarus teased.

“Do you not want us to see your face? Is that the problem?” Helex hoped not. They’d seen it before; when he was under for repairs. Tarn was… handsome; even with the scars. Tarn answered Helex by removing his mask. Vos felt a slight heat come to his cheeks.

“ **Why do you hide your face?** ” He asked; reflexively.

“I’m not answering that question.” Tarn glared at Vos. It was more effective with the mask off.

“I’m still not sure I should be kissing you.” Tarn informed them.

“Do you forfeit?” Tarn made his way over beside Tesarus while he was speaking.

“Ask me again.” Tarn smirked; and Tesarus should have realised his leader was up to something.

“Do you for-mmph!” Tesarus felt his question silenced by his leader’s mouth against his. Tesarus felt Tarn’s tongue against his and… that felt too good. Tesarus pulled back.

“Did you not like it?” Tarn worried.

“I liked it too much.” Tesarus whispered; so only Tarn would hear. His cheeks flushed a little.

“You’re this frame’s first kiss.” Tarn whispered back.

“Really?! You’ve never kissed anyone else?” Tesarus felt his cheeks colour more.

“Not while I was in this frame.” The true answer was ‘not ever’ but Tesarus didn’t need to know that. Tarn wasn’t going to admit that was his first kiss; unless he was asked to tell the truth about it. Tarn shuffled around to Vos. He leaned in and touched his mouth against Vos’ face where Vos’ mouth would be. Vos shivered. That felt nice; even though he couldn’t reciprocate. Tarn’s tongue did lightly lick his faceplate before pulling back.

“ **Thank you.** ” Vos sounded pleased to have been treated like a normal mech.

“Come here, boss.” Helex grinned, running his tongue over his lips. Tarn moved over to Helex and touched his mouth to the smelter mech’s. Tarn was a little surprised when Helex kissed back; his tongue tangling around Tarn’s. It felt… really good. A string of fluid briefly connected the two when they drew back.

“We’re doing that again sometime. Even if there is a rule against it.” Helex remarked. He wasn’t against bending the rule about superiors not being supposed to be in relationships with their underlings. Tarn didn’t say anything; but was thinking about something. Kaon turned a sultry look on his leader; one Vos wasn’t sure how a mech with no optics could do.

“ _Definitely_ will be having sexual thoughts about you after this, Tarn.” Kaon smirked.

“Will you now?” Tarn smirked back; leaning in for a kiss. Kaon met him half way; their tongues touching before their lips touched. Kaon left his tongue out and Tarn took the hint; wrapping his lips around it and sucking. That got a whine from the red mech. Tarn slid his tongue into Kaon’s mouth to stroke the inside of his cheeks before retreating and pulling back.

“Careful. Keep that up and I might jump you.” Tarn wasn’t sure if Kaon was joking or not; but went back to his spot. He’d done his dare.

“ **Tesarus, flip the coin.** ” Vos prompted; shaking Tesarus out of whatever daydream he was having. The coin landed Truth side up.

“ **Kinkiest thing you’d try in berth with someone else.** ” Tesarus’ cheeks flamed. Vos felt smug; it was juicy then!

“Really not sure I want to answer that…”

“ **Do you forfeit?** ” Vos teased; hoping he’d be getting a big mech on his knees before him soon enough.

“Primus this is humiliating having to say this! I’d like to take two spikes in my valve at once. Should probably say my size; since I know you and Kaon could manage it, for example. I’d also have my hands cuffed above my head so I can’t touch my partners; either of them, while they tease my body to completion several times.” Tesarus shook his head before answering Vos’ question.

“Vos, you know what to do.” Helex grinned. Vos tossed the coin and it landed Dare side up.

“Dare you to lie down and let me lick you for at least 2 kliks.” Helex’s dare got a laugh out of Tesarus.

“ **Didn’t think you’d be so forward. I’m not flashing my valve for you, though.** ” Tarn, Kaon and Tesarus all laughed at the surprised look on Helex’s face.

“I’m not licking your valve! Come on; you’re not the type I’d go for for a one-nighter.” Helex told him.

“ **Then where are you going to lick?** ”

“Here.” Helex rubbed Vos’ torso. Vos lay back and Helex began licking the smaller mech. Vos felt a slight twinge of something when Helex’s tongue stroked across his belly. The sensation felt a little… tickly. _Uh oh… Hope Helex stops before he realises I’m ticklish._ Vos thought. Helex stopped shortly after he thought that.

“Do I need to toss this?” Helex asked lifting the coin up. Tarn nodded and Helex tossed the coin. Dare again; and this time… Tesarus laughed.

“Oh no!” Helex looked worried.

“Come over here Helex. Retract all your plates and sit in my lap until it’s your turn again. I can touch you _anywhere_ I like.” Tesarus knew exactly where he was going to touch.

“Forfeit.” Helex said; knowing where Tesarus would touch, and knowing Tarn’s rule about not overloading and making a mess in public. Tesarus would finger his valve; _or port, he said all my plates_ Helex realised, and he would scream his release before it was his turn again. Tess knew how sensitive his valve was.

“Really? No questions, you forfeit.” Kaon asked.

“Tess is gonna finger my valve and I’m not getting a black mark for making a mess in public.” Helex informed him; his cheeks turning red.

“Want you face down, aft up.” Helex whined; but assumed the position, much to the others’ amusement.

“You see him do this before?” Kaon asked. He could feel the heat coming off the smelter mech; which was surprising because his smelter wasn’t even turned on.

“Your forfeit is to answer each question I ask you while you are like this with the truth. Retract your valve panel too.”

“You love doing this pose, don’t you Helex?” Helex knew his cheeks had to be bright red.

“Yeah, it turns me on so much!” Tesarus grinned; Helex would hate admitting all of this to everyone by the time he was finished.

“Your valve’s really sensitive too, isn’t it? You love my fingers in you, don’t you?”

“Yes Tess! Sensitive for you!” Tesarus saw Helex’s valve slick with the admission. Helex could feel the others’ amusement at what he was doing.

“Your valve’s slick right now, you know that?” Tesarus asked. Helex made an affirmative noise.

“You want me to touch your valve right now, don’t you?”

“Yes Tess, please! I’ll beg you if I have to.” Tarn and Kaon knew what Tesarus was going to say next and knew how cruel it was.

“You could have had my fingers in you; if you didn’t scream forfeit. Now close your panel and get comfortable.” Tesarus smirked; hearing the whine from Helex.

“You are so cruel; you know that?” Helex growled at him when he scrambled back to his spot.

“Yep. So are you.” Tesarus informed Helex with a wicked smirk.

“I don’t tease you with promises of what I know you like!” Helex glared at Tesarus; looking like he wanted to get the other mech back. He stopped glaring when he heard the coin hit the ground; Truth side up.

“What’s your question Vos?” Kaon asked him.

“ **This isn’t it but… how do you see where things are?** ”

“Oh, echolocation.” Kaon answered easily.

“ **Do your coils shoot electricity when you climax; and if they do, name any partners you’ve hurt by doing it?** ” Vos asked.

“Yes they do; but not enough to hurt my partners. Previous-Vos asked me to intentionally shock him while we were fragging once, but that’s the only time I’ve hurt a partner with my coils.” Kaon answered. That wasn’t too bad a question. Tarn tossed the coin and it landed Dare side up again.

“Dare you to get naked and go outside for a klik.” Helex smirked at his leader. Another rule to make his leader break. P.D.A. and public nudity weren’t allowed. If Tarn did this dare he’d have done both of them!

“It’s cold enough out there to freeze the balls off a brass monkey!”

“Do you forfeit Tarn?” Helex teased. His leader wasn’t the sort to want to forfeit. Tarn let his plates retract; giving all of them a look at his, currently flaccid, spike. Tesarus pointed to the door and Tarn made his way over to it. All of them shivered when the cold gust came in. Tarn slid the door closed and timed a klik. Helex did the same on the other side of the door. Helex knocked on the door and Tarn quickly came in. He was shivering; so Helex fired up his smelter and pulled Tarn to him for a moment.

“Better?”

“I’m just happy it wasn’t snowing outside.” Tarn answered him. He closed his plating; everyone seeing the wince as his spike got covered up. It was painful trying to cover a partially (or fully) erect spike.

“Your turn to flip Tess.” Tesarus tossed the coin and it landed Dare side up. And it was Kaon to dare him.

“Dare you to give Helex a lap dance. Keep your panels closed or you’re getting the forfeit.” Kaon grinned wickedly.

“Uh… how long for?” Tesarus asked nervously.

“Until it’s his turn.” Kaon answered.

“Am I allowed to touch?” Helex asked. Tesarus immediately said no. Kaon informed him he could. Helex adjusted how he was sitting; stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Come here Tess.” Helex gestured and Tesarus made his way over. He knelt down; settling so his valve panel was over Helex’s spike panel. Tesarus slightly moved his hips; so their panels rubbed together; while lifting his arms above his head.

“Flip the coin Vos; but take your time if you want to torture Tess.” Kaon whispered.

“I heard that you aft!” Tesarus squeaked just after shouting at Kaon; because Helex had used his smaller hands to grab his aft. Helex whispered something which made Tesarus’ cheeks heat. Vos stopped paying attention and flipped the coin. It landed Dare side up.

“You stole my idea Kaon.” Tarn grumbled; and Vos realised Tarn was to dare him.

“Dare you to lie down and let me tickle your tummy for 2 kliks.” Vos shivered; how did Tarn realise he was ticklish?! Vos lay down on his back and lifted his arms above his head.

“Kaon, hold his arms down.” Tarn carefully put one knee over Vos’ legs to stop him escaping. Kaon put both hands over Vos’ to hold him still.

“Let me tell you a secret Vos; since you’ve already gave me one.” Vos nodded; only just picking up what Kaon said next.

“I’m ticklish too.”

“You’re braver than me; I would have forfeited.” Kaon said more loudly.

“Does that mean I should do this to you as well, Kaon?” Tarn smirked evilly at the red mech.

“Not in public again.” Kaon informed him.

“I’m only going to stop tickling you before two kliks are up if you scream ‘forfeit’, but if you do that; you will be doing a forfeit instead, alright?” Tarn asked Vos. The smaller mech nodded; trying to relax. He felt Tarn’s fingers brush across his stomach and knew his time had started. He didn’t even giggle at the probing touches. He squirmed a little when Tarn’s fingers began to wriggle against his sides. Vos started to giggle when the touches became firmer. Tarn let up not long after; because two kliks were up Vos realised.

“ **Has anyone done that to you?** ” Vos asked; guessing Tarn would have done that to each of his team mates.

“Helex; with Tesarus holding my arms. I’m not ticklish though; even with four sets of fingers trying to make me squeal.” Tarn informed him before turning a look at Helex.

“Tess; get up. I need to flip the coin.” Helex wiggled and Tesarus stood up and turned to face the other three. His spike panel was closed and Vos could see from his angle that his valve panel was too.

“Did you tickle him too?” Helex asked; seeing the way Vos was lying.

“He’s ticklish; but not as much as Tess or Kaon is.” Tarn informed Helex.

“Kaon swears he’s really ticklish because of the static build up.” Tesarus informed Vos. The coin landed Truth side up.

“Ever masturbated while thinking about someone? And if so who?” Tarn asked. Vos thought it sounded a bit strange hearing Tarn’s voice saying ‘masturbate’.

“I’ve jacked off while thinking about you once or twice. And Megatron; but so has everyone else in this room.” Helex heard Kaon deny it; but the other three didn’t.

“Not me?” Tesarus asked; sounding a little disappointed.

“Didn’t need to. Could go and ask you for a frag instead.” Helex’s response got a smirk from the grinder. Kaon flipped the coin; seeing it land Dare side up. Tesarus smirked wider.

“Payback time.” Kaon shivered; feeling how pleased the larger mech was.

“Dare you to act like a turbofox until I next do this.” Tesarus clicked his fingers. Kaon stood up; before kneeling down on all fours. He let his tongue out to pant like he’d seen The Pet do.

“Kaon; if we have blood on us, you have to lick it off; alright? You can nod your head if it is alright.” Kaon nodded his head. The bowl with the blood in it was still sitting behind where Kaon was sitting. Helex retrieved it and proceeded to dip his fingers in it.

“Come here pet.” He held out the blood covered fingers. Kaon took them into his mouth and sucked on them.

“Naughty boy!” Helex scolded half-heartedly. That had felt nice. Kaon hadn’t shivered when he swallowed the blood.

“Sit.” Tesarus commanded. Kaon made a couple of yips; before pretending to sit on his haunches.

“ **Lie down.** ” Vos shouted. Kaon adjusted his position; yipping again.

“Roll over.” Tarn called out. Kaon lay on his back with both of his arms in front of his chest. Tarn scratched his fingers across Kaon’s tummy.

“Good boy.” Tarn smirked at the squeaks Kaon made and the fact he was biting his lip to hold in laughter.

“Come here boy!” Tesarus had… oh. He’d run his fingers around his grinder while they were covered in blood. Kaon first sucked the blood off his fingers; then moved to lick the rest off his chest. Tesarus bit his lip when Kaon’s tongue traced his belly. Tesarus shivered once he was clean.

“Kaon.” The red mech yipped when Tarn called his name. Tarn traced the shape of his lips with the blood. Tesarus thought that was rather bold and wished he’d thought of that. Kaon made his way over and sucked the blood off Tarn’s finger before moving towards his face. Tesarus clicked his fingers before Kaon could start licking Tarn’s mouth. He wanted to see if Kaon would kiss Tarn; if Tarn would let Kaon kiss him. Kaon had apparently decided he was going to, as he leaned in and put his lips to his leader’s. To Tesarus’ slight annoyance; Tarn kissed back. When they pulled back there was no blood on Tarn’s lips anymore.

“Tarn, flip the coin.” Tesarus told him. Tarn did so; seeing it come up Truth.

“ **The name of the mech who was your first kiss.** ” Vos was smug. Tarn looked very worried and didn’t answer.

“ **Do you forfeit?** ” Vos asked. Tarn looked to be considering it.

“Scissorsaw.” Vos saw Tarn’s face heat.

“I was your first kiss?!” Tesarus looked shocked. Vos’ optics widened too; his leader had never kissed anyone else?!

“How could you have not been kissed, even before you wore the mask? You’re handsome.” Helex informed Tarn with a smirk. He wanted to give his leader a few more kisses; just because.

“My original frame; before Megatron gave me this one, was similar to Shockwave’s.” Tarn admitted.

“That does explain why you’re so tactile.” Kaon grinned; Tarn gave the best hugs.

“Yeah; I would be too if I’d had Empurata performed on me, then got my hands back.” Helex shivered just imagining that being done to him. Tesarus picked the coin up and flipped it. Truth.

“Payback time.” Helex smirked at him and that worried Tesarus.

“Most unusual thing that revs your engine?” Tesarus’ shivered.

“Meanie!” Helex laughed at the grinder mech’s response.

“Yep. Knew I’d get you back.” Vos saw Tesarus’ cheeks turn bright red; and figured it had to be really embarrassing.

“Not answering.”

“Do you forfeit? Don’t make me tell ‘em… darlin’.” Tesarus’ cheeks flushed again; much to Vos’ amusement. It was another one like Kaon’s then; he’d given it away.

“Stop it!” Tesarus growled. Helex gestured for him to say it. Tesarus did; glaring at the smelter mech the whole time.

“I get really revved up when my partner calls me pet names… like that bugger just did!” Helex laughed.

“Go on. Say the rest.”

“Frag off! There isn’t anything else!” Cheeps answered the grinder mech’s shout; prompting laughter from Vos and Kaon.

“Tell ‘em darlin’.” Tesarus’ cheeks turned red again.

“I also really like cuddling and snuggling with my partner. And… letting them pet me.”

“You’re a big softie!” Kaon smirked; scrambling backwards when Tesarus tried to swat him.

“Hate you.” Tesarus pointed at Helex; who only smirked back.

“No you don’t.” Helex answered.

“Do right now for making me say that.” Tesarus folded his arms. Vos picked the coin up; still sniggering in amusement at Tesarus pouting like that. The coin landed Dare side up; with Kaon being the asker. _Primus spare my spark._ Vos thought when he saw the wicked smirk cross the blind mech’s features.

“Now… what should I make you do? Lie in the snow for a couple of moments?” Vos shivered just thinking about that.

“Get you to stand still while all of us pour fluid over you?” Kaon asked innocently.

“Quit torturing him Kaon. You know what you want him to do.” Tarn grumbled. Kaon had done this to him last time. He’d had the other four pelt his body with snowballs.

“Aw… you know the torturing is the best part.” Kaon whined.

“ **Do your worst. I’m not frightened of what you can do.** ” Vos growled; prompting a laugh from Kaon.

“You should be. Tarn is; especially after last time.” Kaon smirked. Vos shivered; unsure what he’d set himself up for.

“Dare you to let all of us bite you five times.”

“ **That’s twenty bites isn’t it?** ” Vos saw Kaon nod and was a little worried about being bitten by Helex and Tesarus. They were quite a bit bigger than him and it would hurt. Vos lifted his hands up like he was surrendering.

“You forfeit?” Kaon asked; sure he’d managed to spook the newbie.

“ **I’m not frightened of a few bites.** ” Vos tilted his head, exposing his neck. Kaon smirked and moved over to him. Vos switched off his optics so he wouldn’t see when he got bitten. He onlined them with a squawk of pain. Kaon had bit down hard and was sucking on the bite.

“ **Cheeky bugger!** ” Vos shouted prompting laughter from the other three. Kaon pulled back; admiring his work.

“I did warn you. I said you should be frightened of what I can do.”

“ **Did he draw energon?** ” Vos asked; hoping his neck wasn’t bleeding.

“The bite has nice colour to it; but it’s not bleeding… yet.” Vos didn’t like Kaon saying yet. That was only the first bite; he had _nineteen_ more to take. He was thankful that Tarn, Helex and Tesarus didn’t bite as hard. They only gave him light nips; not intending to mark him the way Kaon had. He noted he’d been bitten on both arms and legs twice and on the tummy and sides. The bite on his neck hurt a little and he saw Kaon moving towards his legs. Vos shivered. Kaon had only bitten him once and it had hurt.

“Hold his legs apart.” Vos squeaked. _Surely not?!_ He thought worriedly. He hoped Kaon wasn’t going to bite his… Vos felt teeth graze against one of his inner thighs, then the other. Kaon was grinning at him. Kaon started laughing at the growl Vos gave him.

“You didn’t honestly think I was going to bite your spike, did you?”

“ **Thought you might bite my panels.** ” Vos answered; only being half honest. He had worried Kaon was going to make him remove them.

“You thought I was going to bite you like this…” Vos squawked in pain again; feeling teeth sinking into his belly.

“ **Yes.** ” Vos squeaked; both of his helm spikes got nipped. Tarn nipped his tummy right above where Kaon had just bitten him and it hurt a little.

“One bite left; and I want to bite your neck again.” Kaon informed him.

“ **You want to suck my energon? Vampire!** ” Kaon laughed; realising Vos was joking.

“Let me see that wound.” Kaon sounded amused. Vos tilted his neck; revealing the… _Kaon gave me a love bite?!_ Vos realised what the red mech had done. He felt Kaon’s teeth against the bite mark and shivered. He knew when the red mech bit down; but didn’t cry out this time. He felt Kaon sucking on his neck once more and realised what he was doing.

“ **Do you have something you’d like to tell me when you’re finished leaving your possessive mark on me?** ” Vos asked; completely dead-pan. Kaon drew off him and… his cheeks were pink.

“Think he likes you Vos.” Tesarus teased the red mech; delighting in the growl he got from Kaon.

“Didn’t previous-Vos dare me to let all of you bite me? Kaon bit my neck too; and sucked on the bite to mark me up.” Tarn recalled what Kaon had said earlier about having sexual fantasies about him.

“I like marking mechs I like, like that. Previous-Vos had a mark on his neck for a while too. You all commented on it then.” Kaon informed them.

“ **Think you’re hot too.** ” Vos felt smug when Kaon’s cheeks turned red.

“Is that game?” Tesarus asked; sounding a little bored.

“If it is Tess…” Vos heard Helex say ‘bad boy’ and ‘my room’ and saw Tesarus’ face light up red. Helex smirked.

“Welcome to the team, Forestock.” Tarn whispered; heading for the door. Vos headed for the door too; intending to find something to make the swelling of his neck cables go down. He ignored the others; especially since Kaon didn’t follow him. He was a little disappointed; but not so much he’d go back and ask the red mech for sex. Not yet. He’d get to know the cheeky bugger a bit better first.

**Author's Note:**

> A brass monkey is the sign (an upside down T with three balls hanging from the bottom of the upside down T, which used to actually be made of brass) that hangs outside of a pawnbroker’s. Though, I imagine there could be animal on Cybertron called a brass monkey. And I’d imagine Helex whispered to Tesarus ‘You’re a bad boy, go to my room.’ Hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
